Seveus snape and the ice cream craving
by Raven Agbisit
Summary: Random little ficlet. Un beta-d, maybe alittle ooc. Snape has a very rare Lazy Day.


Severus was in his kitchen at spinners end, looking for something to eat. It was a Saturday and a very lazy day for him. Usually he did not allow himself such days but today was special. It was the anniversary of Voldemort's downfall.

So there he was in his pajamas. Black silk pants with matching shirt in his kitchen trying to find something that would satisfy his cravings.

Unfortunately he had just got home from Hogwarts and had little in there that would do it. Grudgingly he opened his freezer again. Nope, still nothing. He sighed, realizing that on his one day to relax he would have t go out and by something.

Severus walked back to his room contemplating where to go. It had to be a place where no one would recognize him. The reason for his secrecy is because he would hate for his secret sweet tooth became public knowledge.

As he was getting dressed in muggle clothing, black slacks and a dark green button down, he remembered a place that he went to once, when he was meeting with another order member to pass information.

When he was ready he apparated to a small ally near the shop and started the short walk down the block.

He walked threw the door and heard a bell jingle. The person behind the counter smiled. "Welcome to Basken and Robins, how may I help you?" he asked in a falsely cheery voice. The kid had to be around 16. Severus fought the urge to glare.

"yes, I was wanting something sweet, although I haven't come here in years. What is good?" He asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

"We have a new flavor in from the states, called Wild and Reckless, its a mix of green apple, blue raspberry and fruit punch. Want to try a sample?" The kid asked with his annoyingly cheery voice.

Severus looked at the container that was held it threw the glass window. It was almost empty. The ice cream that was there was mostly dark blue with some dark green and magenta swirls.

"yes, I would like to try it." He said, after a moment contemplating. The boy picked up one of the testing spoons and got a scoop of the colorful ice cream on it and then handed it over.

Severus glanced at the spoon for a moment before tentatively putting it in his mouth. The flavor was a perfect blend of all three in one, not a single one over powering the others, it was exactly what his sweet tooth ordered. Severus gave a slight smile.

"Yes that would do perfectly. Is there any way I could get some for my home?" he asked thinking ahead.

"Yeah, no problem, hold on a second, let me get some from the back." the kid replied as he headed toward the back door. When he opened it he started talking to someone in the back then turned back to Severus. "actually I've got another person getting that for you, let me ring you up while we wait, what size do you want? 125Ml or 500ml? The boy asked quickly.

"500 ml" Severus replied and the boy relayed that to the other in the back.

"OK that will be four pounds even." he said as the back door opened.

"Here you go 500 ml's of Wild and - Professor Snape?" the other person asked when he looked up

Severus went into professor mode fast. He scowled at who it was before recognizing him.

"Mr. Lupin what do you think your doing here?" Severus snapped. The second boy was none other then Teddy Lupin, who would be starting his sixth year next year.

"I am working here for the summer" he stammered.

"I gathered that much, Mr. Lupin, the question is why?" Snape said again, getting grouchier every minute.

"My Gran thought it would be good fro me sir." teddy said.

"Well hurry up then, I don't want it melting." Severus said, still scowling. This snapped Teddy out of his shock and he handed over the ice cream.

"Have a good day sir." Teddy said as Severus turned to leave.

As he was leaving he heard the first boy whisper to teddy, "Is he always such a git?"

"No" responded teddy, "Actually in class he is much, much worse." came the replay just as the door closed.

Severus smiled at that as he apparated home to indulge in the sweet goodness that was the ice cream he bought, barley thinking of how his well kept secret will not be a secret anymore.


End file.
